


Together Again

by AnAntTM



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: This was a gift for the #GiftsofValentia Secret Santa event. I hope the recipient likes it!It is a time of giving to those one cherishes. Despite their distance and uncertainty, the fated pair finds a way to show each other how much they care.





	Together Again

The winter air left a cold chill that crawled down his spine, causing the boy to shiver in place. It was exceptionally windy tonight; much more than it had been the last time he’d gone on a midnight trip.

  
Dressed in his warmest coat, which was more of just a turtleneck sweater than a coat, Alm set off to explore the midnight village. Even if it was this deep into the night, Alm dared not venture off past the village walls; who knew what person may be awake at these hours to tattle on him? Luckily for him, his destination was right here in town.

  
In the town square, he noticed a man with a rather large backpack counting his wares just like he’d been the last year, and the year before; it was the traveling merchant that regularly visited Ram Village! Walking over, the boy revealed what he had been carrying this whole time: it was a small box, a gift.

  
The small box was poorly wrapped, with a mismatch of papers to cover the whole thing. Atop the shoddy wrapping was a small that he’d asked Faye to help make a few days prior. Hopefully the presentation wouldn’t diminish the overall meaning; it’s the thought that counts, right?

  
“Excuse me, sir? It’s me again. I have another delivery for you to make.” His voice was barely above that of a whisper, low and quiet. Getting caught on such an important mission would not be favorable, after all.

  
But just what was this whole mission all about? It was that special time of the year again: the holiday season. A time to celebrate and share with those closest to oneself, common tradition of Mila’s teachings.

  
Alm had his own special tradition; a few nights before the Day of Giving, as he so aptly believed it was called, Alm would scrounge together the best gift he could possibly make and send it off to… Novis. To Celica.

  
Thanks to… ‘possibly’ eavesdropping on (don’t tell Grandpa!) Sir Mycen’s rather loud conversations, Alm had discovered where Celica was taken. He hadn’t the first clue where Novis was, nor was he even able to leave Ram Village in the first place… but the merchants regularly visited the area. Even if he couldn’t be there with her, to spend another Day of Giving with her, he was determined to celebrate with her. In his own, special way.

  
Once the merchant had accepted the gift and went on his way, Alm snuck his way back into his home. Another successful mission!

  
As he laid in bed, pulling the covers up to rest more at ease, Alm could only imagine what Celica would think of his gift…

 

A few days had passed; the chilling, winter air proved difficult to travel through. Nonetheless, the merchant arrived at the Novis Priory; there, he delivered the gift before going off on his merry way.

  
The recipient for the gift was not the intended person, but instead a hyper, pink-haired girl. She practically shouted with glee at the top of her lungs upon discovering the gift in question.  
“CEEEEELICAAAAA!! YOU GOT ANOTHER ONE!” And thus, she was off at full speed.

  
By some miracle, the young girl had managed to not fall face first in her excitement. A young boy, smaller in stature and with stark white hair, was about to protest that she was being too nosy, but she placed her head atop his mouth to silence any further complaints. This was a special moment, after all.  
The /intended/ recipient slowly inched out, tilting her head in curiosity. Was it that time of year again, already? If it was, then that meant…

  
“You got another gift from your boyyyyfrieeeeeend, Celica! I’m almost jealous of how lucky you are.” The pinked haired girl had a mischievous grin as she completely cut off Celica’s train of thought.

  
“Mae, enough of that..! It’s not like that at all…” Though her flushed expression did everything it could to betray Celica’s words.

  
Reaching for the gift, she gave the whole box a once-over; the wrapping was poor and tearing, much like it had been hastily put together with the sloppiest of work. But none of that mattered to her; what mattered most was that it came from someone she truly cared for. A faint smile graced her expression as she opened the gift.

  
Inside the box, there was a wreath with a letter attached to it. The wreath was made of pretty, white roses that were loosely tied together. It was unsure whether or not someone could actually wear the wreath as a flower crown. Her attention then shifted toward the letter. It read:

  
“Dear Celica,  
Happy Day of Giving, Celica! I hope it’s been a good year for you. The village has been about the same since you left. Gray and Tobin keep ticking off the animals, Faye has to save them. You know how it goes. But I don’t get involved in that stuff, I’ve been good-! I swear.

  
Anyway, if all goes well, you should have gotten a wreath… You were right. It does make me look a little manly. I wish I’d realized that the last time you made me one. I know mine aren’t anywhere near as good as yours, but I figured you might like to have one.

  
I hope to see you again. Our friendship still means a lot to me.  
— Alm.”

  
Holding the letter close, she couldn’t help but smile more; to which that made the pink haired girl even /more/ curious about the gift, but that was for another day.

  
“Oh, Alm… He’s thinking about me right now, isn’t he…?” The thought made her as happy as can be.

  
“Oh! I should send him something too…”  
Now it was her turn to sprint off as fast as she could; she could still catch the merchant before he left once again…!

To think this had been their childhoods; it had been so long, it seemed as if it were a distant memory. Having to rely on merchants and letters to communicate when… all they really wanted was to be together again.

  
King Alm had discarded his usual regal attire for a more fitting outfit; it was an ugly, turtleneck sweater with some lame design depicting a reindeer. Meanwhile, Queen Celica had decided to go for a more classy red dress. It was clear which of the royals had put more effort into their appearance.

  
They made their way into the main hall to prepare for the celebrations. Unfortunately they had left decorating up to Gray, Tobin and Kliff which proved… disastrous. Tobin had somehow managed to break the tree, Gray had been too busy flirting with Clair to help out, and Kliff… Kliff was being Kliff.

  
Normally, this would be cause for Alm and Celica to get upset. They had every right to, this was a special day. But instead they… simply laughed. Laughed at how ridiculous Tobin’s efforts at ‘decorating’ were, at Gray repeatedly striking out, at Kliff’s lack of interest. The day might not have been going as they planned… but they were all together again, just like old times. Nothing would ever tear them apart again. And for that, the king and queen couldn’t be happier.


End file.
